Hamsters in Love
by DVGBA
Summary: Join Hamtaro and his friends as love blossoms with the various Ham-Hams. Fall in love with the ultimate romance/drama fanfic series or be heartbroken! Chapter 7 finally uploaded, a new ham-ham makes an appearance and mentions a girl he was in love in.
1. Surprise in the typical day.

Hamsters in Love  
by DVGBA  
  
(Start of story notes: This will be a series of stories mostly focused on the romance portion. Expect some drama and surprises in future chapters. I think you will be in love with this story. The first chapter is a Hamtaro/Bijou romance, with a little bit of high-energy action. Please do not mind if the beginning might sound boring and slow. Things will pick up soon. I promise. Just a little note that Hamtaro and other characters are copyrighted by their creators. I'm a simple everyday author that loves to write stories.)  
  
It was a typical day at Laura's house. Laura had to go to school, so this pretty much seems that Hamtaro has an opportunity to go to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse. Although nothing new has been happening for the past few days, Hamtaro was confident that something new and exciting will happen. As he made his way to the clubhouse, he gave Brandy a quick hello before continuing on. Hamtaro would then think of if something new will happen when he arrives at the clubhouse.  
  
Of course, when he did arrive at the clubhouse, everything was the usual same old same old. Oxnard would cry over a lost sunflower seed. Boss keeps trying to impress Bijou while Howdy and Dexter would do the same for Pashmina. And of course Stan will do the same with BOTH girls. Maxwell was reading from that blue book which seems to have an unlimited amount of information while Sandy practices her rhythmic gymnastics. Panda would either build a new object or repair a broken piece of furniture. Cappy would just look at himself through the mirror and adjust his green cap. Snoozer sleeps as usual and all that Penelope could do is to observe the behavior of others and comment just by saying "Ookyoo! Ookyoo!"  
  
Hamtaro thought that he could try to make conversation with one of the Ham-Hams. Unfortunately, all he was able to do was to discover that Oxnard's sunflower seed was under a bed. Everyone else was too busy with other things, Snoozer just sleeps and Penelope would only say one word.  
  
Disappointed, Hamtaro decided to take a walk outside the clubhouse. Everywhere he went, he gets a flashback of something that happened there. Every day, the Ham-Hams used to have exciting adventures, but recently things have become calm and typical. Usually, Hamtaro would think that something really exciting would happen. But the past few days have been very doubtful, Hamtaro even thought that he was experiencing the same day over and over. He has now been walking around the area the whole day and he has yet to break a sweat. He thought that all that time on the exercise wheel has really paid off. He looked at the sky and noticed that it was sunset. He knew he had to get home fast, otherwise Laura would come home and find out that he was missing.  
  
As Hamtaro started to head home, he heard a scream. He realized that someone was in danger. Could it be that something really exciting was happening, or was he hearing things? Without any delay, Hamtaro darted off to the direction of the scream. As he got closer, he had been hearing a cat's meow, possibly an angry one. Hamtaro got worried that a cat has been chasing one of the Ham-Hams. Regardless of who he/she is, he had to do something. When he got there, he discovered that Bijou was chased up a tree. She was losing her grip as she felt so tired being chased for at least a half-hour. One of her paws got stuck in a tiny hole in the tree while she was climbing, possibly due to panic. One of her blue ribbons was getting lose with her excessive sweating. She get really scared and Hamtaro got worried. The cat that chased her was mainly black with gray around its paws and mouth. The cat licked its lips as it prepared for its meal.  
  
Hamtaro couldn't take it anymore as he suddenly accelerated at the cat. As it focused on Bijou, who was quickly losing her grip on the tree, it didn't realize that it was going to get attacked. Hamtaro was running to the cat at full speed with no slowing down. Then, with all his strength, he jumped up and made a swift tackle to the cat's midsection. The force was so strong that it made Boss have the strength of Penelope. The cat made a really painful meow as it got knocked over suddenly by Hamtaro's powerful tackle. Bijou managed to get her paw unstuck from the tree's tiny hole and carefully climbed down. Hamtaro went to the fallen cat to see if it was still alive. He was worried that he might have actually killed it, something he really didn't want to do no matter what. Bijou tried to follow Hamtaro, but he gave a quick hand signal telling her to stay where she was in case the cat was still alive.  
  
Hamtaro took a look at where he tackled the cat. There was a bump that was barely noticeable on its black fur. He couldn't figure out how he did it and why. He didn't have the time to think about that as he saw movement from the cat's tail. Bijou started to get scared again as she slowly backed away from it. She didn't realize that her ribbon was really loose because she was so scared. The cat's eyes suddenly opened up as soon as Hamtaro saw them. It quickly got up and was about to pounce Hamtaro. Bijou suddenly screamed and got so scared, she ran to a nearby bush, her loose ribbon falling off on the way.  
  
The cat tried to pounce Hamtaro, but he jumped up and poked its eyes with his paws. The cat got surprised by this and could only get angrier. All that Hamtaro could think of doing is outsmarting the cat. And so begins a game of cat and hamster.  
  
As the cat chased Hamtaro, all he could think of is how to outsmart it rather than try to hurt it as he did before. The first thing he did was to kick jump off a tree to change direction. It seemed to confused the cat as it thought Hamtaro climbed up the tree. When it turned around, it couldn't find him anywhere. It didn't realize that Hamtaro was hiding behind a small rock, but it started sniffing around just in case. Behind the small rock, Hamtaro was thinking of how to get rid of the cat without hurting it unlike earlier. He then spotted a nearby stream and remembered how he outsmarted another cat like that.  
  
Meanwhile, Bijou was watching all this happen. She was still very scared and was worried about Hamtaro, yet she was impressed by his bravery. With all this mix of emotions, she couldn't predict what will happen. All that she could do was to just watch what happens next.  
  
The cat got closer and closer to the small rock that Hamtaro was hiding behind. Just as it was about to pounce what was behind it, Hamtaro made a dart towards the stream. The cat quickly followed. Hamtaro ran to the stream as quickly as he could. But he started to slow down, something was wrong. He was tired from all that walking and running as he collapsed to the ground.  
  
Bijou shrieked as she saw this happened and couldn't look anymore. She got really scared as she might possibly lose a true friend.  
  
The cat started to make its pounce on Hamtaro. But the timing was all wrong. The earlier hit and eye pokes have started to take its toll as it lost its balance and started rolling all the way to the river. SPLASH! The cat couldn't swim as the totally exhausted Hamtaro watched it float away. When Bijou heard the splash, she opened her eyes and saw that the cat was gone, and Hamtaro was still there. Still, she was so scared. But she couldn't just stay where she was. She had to go to Hamtaro to she if he was really OK.  
  
Hamtaro was breathing heavily as he got totally exhausted. Finally, something exciting happened for the first time in days. Now he just wished everything would return to normal. He wanted to find Bijou, but he could barely move. "Hamtaro," called a voice. Hamtaro easily recognized the French accent and knew it was Bijou. She came to him and picked him up. She asked, "Hamtaro, are you OK?" "Bijou... I'm... all right," Hamtaro replied in between breaths.  
"I was so vorried about you Hamtaro."  
"I was worried about you too."  
"I know. You were so brave."  
"Ah, it was nothing," Hamtaro said jokingly. "I could easily take on ten cats."  
"It zure didn't look easy."  
"You could say that again."  
Both of them were laughing now, but Bijou got worried again. "What's wrong Bijou?" Hamtaro asked.  
"I think ve should get to our owners," she replied.  
"You're right. But I'm so tired."  
"Yeah, I could tell by vat. I'll stay here vith you Hamtaro."  
"Thanks Bijou. You are so nice."  
Bijou blushed at this. She wanted to stay to make sure he'll be all right. But Hamtaro noticed something missing. "Bijou... your ribbon is gone." Hamtaro saw that Bijou's ribbon was missing. She dropped it from being so scared. Until now, she didn't realized this. "You're wright Hamtaro. I got to find my ribbon," she said.  
  
Bijou set off to find her lost ribbon. She was not sure if Hamtaro was going to help her, but maybe she might try asking. Bijou turned around and looked at Hamtaro. Hamtaro wondered why she stopped. He thought that she might need help finding her ribbon. So he asked, "Could I help you find your ribbon?" "Sure," Bijou answered. Hamtaro started to walk, but fell down a few steps later. "Here, let me help you," Bijou said. She helped Hamtaro get up and held his paw as they went to find her ribbon. Now they were both blushing, but they didn't mind.  
  
When Bijou spotted her ribbon, she let go of Hamtaro's paw and ran up to her lost ribbon. Hamtaro just sat down and watched, not sure what's going to happen next. Bijou was looking at her ribbon in a teary-eyed way. She just remembered something, a dream she had a while back. She looked at Hamtaro. "Is there something wrong Bijou?" he asked. Bijou shook her head and replied, "No. I'm just fine." Hamtaro wasn't really sure if something was really wrong with her or not. He walked up to Bijou and looked at the ribbon she was holding. Then he thought of something to ask. Without hesitation he asked, "Could I tie your ribbon Bijou?" Bijou blushed at this. She realized that her recent dream was finally coming to life. She smiled and replied, "Yes Hamtaro. Please do so." She gave Hamtaro her ribbon as Hamtaro swept some dirt off it and got started in attaching the ribbon to Bijou. she happily closed her eyes as she played the dream in her mind.  
  
In her dream, Bijou was on her way to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse. She wanted to know how the others were doing there, especially Hamtaro. Then suddenly, from out of nowhere, she got tripped over a rock. Her ribbon became loose. Hamtaro saw this happen as he was heading for the clubhouse. He ran up to Bijou and wondered what's wrong. "Hamtaro... I got tripped over a rock and my ribbons got untied," Bijou said while crying. Hamtaro knew he had to do something to help a fellow Ham-Ham, especially Bijou. So he got started tying the ribbon that was attached to Bijou. He learned to tie the ribbons by watching her owner Laura do so, so it was no problem for him tying the ribbons. Once he was finished, Bijou stopped crying and realized the Hamtaro tied her ribbons. "Thank you Hamtaro," she said and hugged him. She was so happy and Hamtaro was glad to make her happy. "Could I walk you to the clubhouse?" he asked. "Zure Hamtaro," was her reply. They both held hands as they made their way to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse.  
  
"...Bijou," Hamtaro said, "I'm finished." Bijou nearly fell asleep as Hamtaro finished attaching her ribbon and tied them. He has no problem as he learned how to tie ribbons by watching Laura do them on her own hair. He was sure he made Bijou smile as she just did. "Hamtaro... you're so sweet," Bijou said as she blushed. Hamtaro blushed in reply. He wasn't exactly sure of what Bijou meant by that. He thought that being so sweet was meant as in candy, so he then said, "Bijou, I'm not really edible." Bijou giggled at this. "No silly. I mean being sweet as in being so kind to me," Bijou corrected. "Oh," Hamtaro said with a sweat drop. He knew that he was very helpful to the other Ham-Hams, but what he didn't realize was that Bijou liked him more than just a friend.  
  
Hamtaro looked at the sky and saw that the sun was getting out of view. He then saw a nearby bench and discovered that Laura was sitting next to a guy. He remembered that Laura was talking to him about how she liked a guy named Travis and said that she'll soon reveal her crush to him. Hamtaro didn't exactly know what a crush is, but he figured it was something like how Sandy liked Maxwell. He then assumed that the guy that Laura was sitting next to was Travis.  
  
Bijou also looked at the sky as she wanted to get a better view of the sunset. "Hamtaro..." she began to ask, "would you like to see the sunset?" Now Hamtaro was starting to realize that Bijou liked him more than a friend, so he decided to play along with this. "Sure," he replied happily, "anything to make you smile." Bijou was blushing more than ever. She knew that Hamtaro was realizing that she had a crush on him.  
  
Hamtaro started to climb up a tree as Bijou followed. Hamtaro then sat on the highest stable tree branch with Bijou sitting next to him. They were both watching the sunset. "It's beautiful," Hamtaro said. "It zure is," Bijou replied, looking into his eyes. It seemed like the perfect time to tell Hamtaro how she felt. "Hamtaro, there's something I want to tell you," Bijou began. Now Hamtaro was paying full attention to her, knowing what she's going to say. "I... love you..." she continued, "I fell in love with you ever since you sang that song to me." Hamtaro discovered that it was the sing that made her love him in the first place. He thought she liked Boss the entire time, but since he was told that she liked him, he was surprised. "Bijou... I love you too," Hamtaro answered in reply.  
  
The two hamsters got closer to each other now they have admitted their love to each other. Hamtaro wasn't sure what to do next, but Bijou now got the idea of the next thing to do. She closed her eyes and brought her lips closer to his. He figured this out and decided to so the same. Their lips got closer and closer until they connected. They were now engaged in the kiss.  
  
Nearby, two hamsters were watching this. They were hidden behind some shadows, as they aren't seen. "I can't... believe this," one began, "how did Hamtaro get the girl like that?" "Uh... how should I know?" the other said in reply, "I just have my sunflower seed. That really matters." The formerly mentioned hamster was annoyed at this and yelled, "All you care about is that silly sunflower seed." "Huh... well, I don't mind splitting my sunflower seed with her," the latter hamster said. "Bah!" was the former's only reaction to this, "I still don't know how he got the girl, I should ask him tomorrow."  
  
Bijou lets go of the kiss and felt really happy that it happened. "Wow!" she said, "that was wonderful." Hamtaro nodded in response and asked, "Could I walk you home... girlfriend?" "Oh sure... boyfriend," Bijou replied. Both of them laughed as they got down from the tree. Hamtaro took Bijou's paw and they both walked to her house.  
  
When they arrived to her house, Bijou gave Hamtaro a good-bye kiss, which was a soft one to the lips. Hamtaro blushed and she watched her go to her cage. He was about to head for his house when... "Hamtaro..." Bijou said. Hamtaro paid full attention to his new girlfriend. "There's just one more thing I would like you to do," she continued. "What could that be Bijou?" he asked in reply. "Oh..." she began to ask," could you sing that song to me?" Hamtaro know what she meant. He remembered the song that he sang to her to help Boss. He decided to sing that exact song to her,  
"Oh chick-ah chick-ah chick-ah, when your in a jam  
Kushi kushi kushi, remember I'm your ham  
Badda-badda-badda, when you need a man  
Oh Kushi kushi kushi, remember I'm your ham."  
When he was finished singing, Bijou began to clap. "Oh Hamtaro, you are so wonderful singing that song," Bijou applauded, "no wonder I fell in love with you in the first place. I love you." "Thanks Bijou," he responded, "I love you too, forever and always." They waved good-bye to each other as Bijou blew a kiss to him.  
  
Hamtaro arrived to his house. He entered the same way he exited. He was able to make it to his cage in time. Laura just arrived home just after he did. She was feeling incredibly happy as she entered her room. "You won't believe what happened today Hamtaro," she began, "I told Travis how I felt and discovered that he felt the same way." In Hamtaro's mind, he said 'Yeah Laura, I saw you with him. I'm glad to see that happening.' "Oh Hamtaro, would it be so cool if hamsters had relationships of their own?" she asked. 'Sure, you read my mind,' Hamtaro's mind continued, 'I'm glad to have Bijou become more than just a friend, as in girlfriend. I wonder how much more special it is to have a girlfriend.' "Well Hamtaro, today has been especially exciting. I wonder what will happen tomorrow," she said. 'Heke' was Hamtaro's response. Finally, he had a exciting day and can't wait to meet his new girlfriend tomorrow.  
  
(End of story notes: I hope you enjoyed this Hamtaro/Bijou romance story. Please send in your reviews. It would be helpful if you posted your rating ranging from 1 to 10. Remember this it's only the first chapter, so keep an eye out for the second chapter soon.) 


	2. The next day...

Hamsters in Love  
by DVGBA  
  
(Start of story notes: I have read your reviews from the previous chapter and I would like to respond to each of them. First to Melody, I can tell that you're angry because this is not a Boss/Bijou romance story. To be honest, I think Hamtaro and Bijou go better together. I'm sure to get that right. But don't lose your hope, there might possibly be some Boss/Bijou references down the road and maybe in the next chapter as you will see. And next time, pry the caps lock off the keyboard. To chichiri, yeah Hamtaro and Bijou are a really cute pair. They seem to get along very well. There are so many hints that they like each other on the show. To Snowcravr, it's great to see you review this story. Just please lose the caps and excessive exclamation marks. To TurquoisePhoenix, you made a beautifully done review as well. It was good to see you be honest in your review. I'm sorry that the beginning didn't catch your attention fast enough, but I tried my best. Yeah, it did drag on quite a bit, but I felt that the rest was put together well. And this next chapter is also put together just as good as the last one. Finally to Forte, yeah it might have been a little drawn out. I'm not perfect, at least I tried. Thanks for your review. Before I begin, I discovered a couple of overlooked errors yesterday. I'm on to fixing them ASAP. Finally, without any farther delay, the story continues...)  
  
The next day, Hamtaro woke up from a beautiful dream he had about Bijou. He was so happy about yesterday, especially when Bijou became his girlfriend. He waited patiently for Laura to get up and go to school. The alarm clock had already went off twice in a 20 minute period as she slept through both of them. Hamtaro was concerned that Laura was late. "Laura," her mom called, "you're going to be late again!" From then, Laura realized of the time. "Oh no," Laura complained, "not again!" She was usually like this, waking up late and just in time for the bus to arrive. She reminded herself not to stay up late, but that was weeks ago. She would always forget to go to sleep on time, always 'communicating' with Hamtaro at night. Laura struggled to get ready, but was able to get out in time... without eating breakfast. When will these kids ever learn to eat before leaving? Laura's family needs to invest in cereal bars. Well, anyway... After Laura left for school, Hamtaro decided to head for the Ham-Ham Clubhouse. As he left the house, he thought that maybe he should head for Bijou's house first. After all, she is Hamtaro's girlfriend. So he instead went to her house.  
  
Bijou was sleeping peacefully in her cage as Maria was about to leave for school. She didn't just go to any school, she goes to a private all-girls school. "Well, I have to go now Bijou," she said, "I'll see you after school." And so Maria left.  
  
Hamtaro made his way up the tree that was sitting near the window where Bijou's cage was. He looked at her sleeping peacefully. He was not sure if he could wake her up or not as she seemed to be asleep. Just as he was leaving, Bijou woke up, looked at Hamtaro and said, "Hamtaro, you have came?" He stopped in his tracks and replied, "Oh, yes I did Bijou. I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up or not." "Oh, well, I'm up Hamtaro," she said and yawned, "you're so sweet to zee me before you came to zee clubhouse." She got out of her cage, came up to Hamtaro, and rubbed her cheek against his while making a 'schmubby-wubby' sound. Hamtaro returned the favor and asked, "So, shall we head for the clubhouse, girlfriend?" "Zure thing, boyfriend," Bijou replied before taking Hamtaro's paw. They both walked to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse.  
  
At the Ham-Ham Clubhouse, Boss and Oxnard told the other Ham-Hams about how they saw Hamtaro and Bijou together. They were all gathered around the round table, paying attention to what Boss and Oxnard were saying. "...and there I saw Hamtaro and Bijou, sitting on a tree branch. I couldn't believe my eyes," Boss continued. "And I suppose that they were smoochin'," Howdy said, "man Boss, now you must be angry at Hamtaro for stealing yer' girl." "Oh, Howdy. Put an acorn in it," Dexter commanded as he 'adjusted' his glasses, "Bijou never belonged to Boss to begin with. And speaking of that, I bet Pashmina would like me more than a dirt spreader like you."  
"You take that back!"  
"Why I never."  
"HEY... nobody messes with me!"  
With that, Howdy and Dexter engage in a fight, cleverly covered by a 'cartoon cloud.' Everyone sweatdropped. "Umm... should I break up this fight?" Pashmina asked. "Nah," Boss replied, "these two threw themselves in their own argument. They obviously try too hard." "Speaking of trying too hard," Sandy added, glaring at Stan as he got closer to Pashmina. "Hey beautiful," Stan started, "how about we ditch this group while we have lunch together?" Pashmina blushed and thought about it, sadly her thoughts was interrupted as Dexter poked his head out of the 'cartoon cloud' and yelled, "Stan, you're going to pay for messing with my dear Pashmina." Howdy also poked his head out of the 'cartoon cloud' and yelled back at Dexter, "You fool, Pashmina was never your dear to begin with!" Strangely, the 'cartoon cloud' moved to Stan and pulled him in. "Oh brother..." Sandy sighed. "So anyway..." Boss continued, "when I saw Hamtaro and Bijou kiss... and on the lips, I felt so... so..." "Heartbroken?" Oxnard added and started to laugh, "oh man, you should've seen the look on Boss' face. He was so angry at Hamtaro." "HEY!" Boss yelled at Oxnard, "I do NOT think that being heartbroken is a funny thing at all. How would you like it if YOU were heartbroken?" Boss was really steamed now. He couldn't take it anymore as he went to his bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
"Woah! That was uncool," Sandy said, "I haven't seen Boss that mad since all of us were messing up the place." "I have to agree with you Sandy," Maxwell added, "he really can't get over the fact that Hamtaro is with Bijou, or so we know." Suddenly, the entrance to the clubhouse opened. "Well, there's your fact now," Sandy concluded. Hamtaro and Bijou, the lovely couple, just entered the Ham-Ham Clubhouse holding each other's paw. "Ooh, look at the lovely couple," Pashmina said as Hamtaro and Bijou blush. Penelope replied with a "Ookyoo!" "Huh?" Hamtaro got confused, "how did you guys know this?" "Well, let 'Oxnard' explain about what happened yesterday," Maxwell answered as he pushed Oxnard to Hamtaro and Bijou. "Wait, Oxnard saw us together?" Bijou wondered. "Uh..." said Oxnard trying to prove his innocence, "I was not the only one. Boss pulled me into this. Honest!" "Hmm..." Hamtaro confirmed, "I should believe Oxnard on this as we all know that Boss liked Bijou."  
  
"Umm... before Oxnard explains," Sandy said, "let me drag these boys out of the fight. This is totally uncool." With her ribbon, Sandy effortlessly pulled Stan, Howdy, and Dexter out of the 'cartoon cloud' one by one and in that order. "Hey, no fair," Howdy complained, "I was winnin' that fight." "Oh hush Howdy," Dexter backfired, "you WERE the one who started all this." Stan looked at the lovely couple, Hamtaro and Bijou, and commented, "Well, it looks like love is in the air." Hamtaro and Bijou blushed. "All right then," Maxwell began, "now that things are in order. I suppose Oxnard should begin explaining what happened last night." Everyone looked at Oxnard. He suddenly got nervous, nibbling his sunflower seed before starting to speak, "OK... here's how it went..."  
  
Flashback to yesterday, Oxnard was the last one to leave the clubhouse as he started to head home, sunflower seed in hand. He hasn't seen Hamtaro since he helped him find his sunflower seed, but he didn't mind as he was going home anyway. As he started to go home, he heard a scream and got totally scared. He was so scared, that he dropped his sunflower seed as he rushed back. He wasn't sure of what it was, but still he scurried back to the clubhouse as quickly as possible.  
  
Inside the clubhouse, Boss was tidying things up after another typical day. He hasn't seen Hamtaro since he went out for a walk earlier today. He was sure he was already home by then, so he really didn't worry about it that much. Although Bijou commented on finding Hamtaro if possible, Boss thought he was just hearing things. There was silence in the clubhouse, until Oxnard's wailing was heard. He had just bursted thought the door and hid under the table. "Oxnard," Boss yelled, "what are you doing back here?" "Well.. ell... uhh..." Oxnard stuttered, "I he... heard... a sc... scr... scream..."  
"Oh, come on. You must be hearing things."  
"I'm... se... ser... serious!"  
"I'm sure it was nothing. Now head home and I'll see you back here tomorrow."  
"Bu... but... I lo... lost... my sunflower seed..."  
"Ugh, must I do EVERYTHING myself?"  
  
Both Boss and Oxnard exited the clubhouse in search of Oxnard's sunflower seed. Boss made sure that there was no scream as Oxnard found his sunflower seed and started hugging it. "Oh, I was so worried about you," cried Oxnard as he was 'kissing' the seed. Boss thought that Oxnard became too emotional about the seed. "You see," Boss reminded Oxnard, "no scream." Boss ended up speaking too soon as the scream was heard. He recognized that the scream had a French accent to it and discovered who it was. "Oh no," he gasped, "Bijou's in danger!" He started to head towards the direction of the scream. "Hey," Oxnard complained, "wait for meeeeeee!" Oxnard followed Boss.  
  
Boss and Oxnard looked out of a nearby bush and discovered that Bijou got one of her paws stuck in the tree while climbing. She was chased by a cat made mostly of black fur with gray around the paws and mouth. "Uhh... Boss," Oxnard started to ask, "are you going to save Bijou?" "Yeah," Boss answered, "I've got a plan." Boss and Oxnard turned away from the scene and before they discussed the plan, a painful meow was heard. Oxnard got scared and nearly yelled before Boss covered his mouth. "You don't want to attract attention," Boss reminded and took a look from the bush. He discovered that Hamtaro was there and started to get annoyed. Even more shocking was that HE was the one that tackled the cat. Boss was more surprised than annoyed, but that quickly changed. "Wow," Oxnard said, "I never knew Hamtaro was that strong. How'd he do it?" "Err... I don't know," Boss said, "maybe it was a lucky shot. Nothing can bring a cat down like that." Oxnard was watching this with a sense of fear like no other. When he saw the cat got back up, Oxnard suddenly cowered. Surprisingly, Boss did the EXACT same thing. Both of them now thought that Hamtaro was toast.  
  
The scene was quiet for a while. None of the two wanted to look at what happened to Hamtaro. "You go out there and see what happened," Boss commanded. "No way," Oxnard complained, "I'm not going to suffer the same fate as Hamtaro." "Fine," Boss said, "be a baby." Boss looked out of the bush to see a downed Hamtaro quite a distance. He discovered that the cat was no longer seen. "Strange," Boss began, "Hamtaro is down, yet that cat disappeared." "Uhh..." Oxnard was taking a guess, "maybe the cat fell into the nearby stream. Remember that time?" Oxnard was right. Boss remembered when Hamtaro had to rescue Penelope, who couldn't keep up with the others as they were chased by a cat. Boss felt like a weak hamster whenever he remembered this. He wish he could get rid of cats the same way Hamtaro did, but he'd always get nervous and/or scared at the last minute.  
  
Boss saw Bijou come up to Hamtaro and picked him up. Boss wasn't sure what was happening. He tried to listen to the conversation carefully, but the sound of Oxnard nibbling on the sunflower seed became a distraction. "Oxnard, Boss asked, "would you please stop with the nibbling? I'm trying to listen here." "Oh, come on Boss," Oxnard complained again, "I'm hungry." Boss became annoyed as Oxnard continued nibbling on that seed. He figured that the ONLY way to get rid of that 'noise' was to kick it away from Oxnard. It was the only way. "I'll show you hungry," Boss said and kicked the seed off of Oxnard, "that'll show you not to eat when I'm TRYING to listen to what's going on here." "HEY," yelled the furious Oxnard, "why'd you do that?"  
"I already told you why you big crybaby. Don't you ever listen?"  
"You better bring that sunflower seed back to me."  
"No way!"  
"Oh yes you will."  
"I'm not going to waste time like this. YOU should get that seed yourself. I'm staying!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"YEAH!"  
Oxnard and Boss engage themselves in a fight, cleverly covered by a cartoon cloud. Unfortunately, the loser was Boss as he was thrown out of the bush. Boss was surprised to witness such power from Oxnard. "Ugh," mumbled Boss in partial pain, "I need to exercise more." Oxnard poked his head out of the bush and yelled, "and you get that seed back to me!" Boss was surprised as he has been starting to get bossed around by an always hungry hamster. Boss didn't really have much of a choice but to recover Oxnard's sunflower seed. So he searched for it.  
  
Meanwhile, Oxnard was glad to get Boss off his fur for once. He decided to look at the scene outside discovering that Hamtaro was attaching a blue ribbon to Bijou. Oxnard thought that he wished to do something like that. But now he started to grow impatient, and hungry as well. He decided to pass the time by going to sleep.  
  
Boss woke Oxnard up. "Here's your stupid sunflower seed," Boss said as he tossed the seed back to Oxnard, "now get out of my sight." Oxnard was excited to have his sunflower seed and nibbled it happily. Boss sweatdropped as he saw this. He didn't realize of the amount of time he spent recovering it. Now he really wanted to know what's happening outside. When he looked from the bush, he saw nothing. But he heard some conversation. He looked up to see that Hamtaro and Bijou were sitting on a tree branch. They were really close. "Wha..." Boss became surprised, "I don't get it." "Get what?" Oxnard asked. "Oh forget it," Boss said in reply.  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou were both sitting next to each other on the tree branch. They were both watching the sunset. "It's beautiful," Hamtaro said. "It zure is," Bijou replied, looking into his eyes. It seemed like the perfect time to tell Hamtaro how she felt. "Hamtaro, there's something I want to tell you," Bijou began. Now Hamtaro was paying full attention to her, knowing what she's going to say. "I... love you..." she continued, "I fell in love with you ever since you sang that song to me." Hamtaro discovered that it was the sing that made her love him in the first place. He thought she liked Boss the entire time, but since he was told that she liked him, he was surprised. "Bijou... I love you too," Hamtaro answered in reply.  
  
Boss' jaw dropped as he witnessed this happening. He couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He thought he was having some sort of nightmare, so he desperately 'trying' to get out of the 'nightmare' by saying, "Please make this stop!" Unfortunately, it was no use because it was real. He now saw Bijou and Hamtaro kiss each other on the lips. Boss was sure he was doomed. "I can't... believe this," he said, "how did Hamtaro get the girl like that?" "Uh... how should I know?" Oxnard said in reply, "I just have my sunflower seed. That really matters." Oxnard continued to nibble that sunflower seed. Boss was annoyed at this and yelled, "All you care about is that silly sunflower seed." "Huh... well, I don't mind splitting my sunflower seed with her," Oxnard said. "Bah!" was Boss' only reaction to this, "I still don't know how he got the girl, I should ask him tomorrow."  
  
"...and that's how it all happened," Oxnard finished. He couldn't believe he HAD to explain all this. Everyone listened to all this, well except for Boss that is. He was still in the bedroom, all heartbroken and stuff. There was now total silence as Oxnard gave out every last detail, he didn't have a choice. "Well," Maxwell broke the silence, "we should all be glad you explained this to us." "I'm still surprised that you and Boss were..." Hamtaro said, but he couldn't find a word to describe what Oxnard and Boss did. "...eavesdropping," Maxwell explained, "it's when you listen in on other people's conversations." "Oh, I get it now," Hamtaro said. "Now vat are we supposed to do now?" Bijou asked. Then, a voice was heard, "I think you need to talk to Boss. He needs to understand how much you love Hamtaro." The voice was Snoozer, always sleeping and always listening in on what everyone said. "Snoozer is right Bijou," Pashmina said, "I think it is a good idea to talk to Boss. He has to understand this you know." "You're wright," Bijou said, "I have to talk to Boss. It is zee only way he could understand."  
  
Bijou went to the door of the bedroom and knocked on it. "Who... who is there?" a voice asked. "Boss," Bijou said, "it's me. Cou... could I come in?" "Please do so," Boss answered, "the door is unlocked." Bijou opened the door and looked at Hamtaro. "Bijou," Hamtaro said, "I love you." Bijou blushed and replied, "I love you too," before entering the bedroom and closed the door. Hamtaro wasn't sure what was going to happen next. The others weren't so sure either.  
  
(End of story notes: And so chapter 2 comes to an end with many questions waiting to be asked. I just realized that Cappy and Panda never spoke a word in the story yet. Strange... trust me, they're in the story, it's just that they didn't speak yet. I hope you leave me a review as well as the rating of the story so far. I would love to hear your comments on this.) 


	3. Outside walks and inside talks.

Hamsters in Love  
by DVGBA  
  
(Start of story notes: Hamha once again. I hope you enjoy the story so far. I'm sure you were wondering what's going to happen next. This chapter will answer your questions and at the same time, it will surprise you. Trust me. Just a little reminder that the information I used is based on watching the first 20 Hamtaro episodes. So don't be surprised if the story later becomes held in winter. This also means that a few characters in later episodes will not appear until future chapters. So anyway, I will respond to some newer reviews. To M2 the Mewtwo Guru, it's pretty good to see me cook up a good romance. I think you'll be surprised with this chapter. And to rini124, holy cow! Another reviewer with the caps lock on. Thankfully, I'm glad to hear that you totally enjoy Hamtaro/Bijou romance stories. Just a question, are you the one who runs the Hamtaro and Bijou's Love webpage? Maybe you should put a link to this story from the webpage. Oh, and one more thing before the story continues. Watch out for a little of Boss/Bijou. Don't worry, Hamtaro and Bijou are still a couple and it will remain that way.)  
  
There was silence in the clubhouse since Bijou went to the bedroom to talk with Boss about what happened yesterday. All the other Ham-Hams were sitting at the round table, wondering what might happen yet. Stan looked at Cappy and Panda, who haven't spoken a word yet. "Hey, you two Ham-dudes," Stan broke the silence. "Umm... are you talking to us?" Cappy asked. "Yes," Stan answered and asked, "don't you two worry about anything around here?" "Not really," Panda said, "I don't do much other than fixing whatever is broken. I'm just too busy to think of other things."  
  
Panda went to the exit door to check if it was broken from yesterday. "Hmm..." Panda began, "the hinges seem to be out of place. I might want to spend the rest of the day fixing it before we all leave. We don't want to lose a door here." "HEY," Stan yelled, "you think that a DOOR is the most important topic of discussion?" "Maybe we should all take a walk," Maxwell suggested, "I don't like to be stuck here all day." "That's a great idea Maxwell," Sandy said as she smiled proudly, "you are so smart." Maxwell blushed. "Yeah, we really need some fresh air," Pashmina said while Penelope replied with an "Ookyoo!" "I'd love to come with you guys, but..." Hamtaro began, "I am still tired from yesterday. Plus, I'm starting to get worried about Bijou." "And I'm worried about this door," Panda reminded. "Then it's settled," Maxwell confirmed, "let's go have some lunch outside."  
  
With that, all the Ham-Hams, except for Panda, Hamtaro, and Snoozer, left the clubhouse with Panda opening the door for everyone who exited. "I really need a nap now," Hamtaro said, "I'm still tired from yesterday." He yawned as he founded a spot to lie down and fall asleep. The only sounds that were made are the collision of a sunflower seed and wood. Panda was really working hard on that door.  
  
Bijou entered the bedroom and discovered that she couldn't see. "Huh," she started to complain, "Where are zee lights?" A voice started to answer, "Oops, sorry about that. I turned them off so I'll be able to think easier. Now if I could... gah!" A crashing sound was heard. "Hey, my hard hat fell off." The 'being' in the room was struggling to find a switch. "Hmm..." Bijou was feeling the wall for some sort of switch, "is this it?" The lights turned on as Bijou saw a fallen Boss. She rushed towards him. "Are you all right?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm all right," Boss replied. As soon as he saw Bijou, he suddenly bolted to his feet and was blushing like crazy. "Uhh..." he started to struggle for words, "so... I was wondering..." "...vat happened yesterday?" Bijou finished. She knew exactly was Boss was going to say. "Boss," she continued, "we must talk about... what happened yesterday. Please sit down."  
  
Both Boss and Bijou sat down on a nearby bed. They were silent for a few minutes thinking of what they should say to each other. Bijou knew that Boss loved her, but she didn't like him back the same way. There were several reason as she was about to explain. "Boss," Bijou began, "Oxnard explained to the other Ham-Hams and I about what happened yesterday. I couldn't believe that you were there. Why?" Boss struggled to find out why, but he had to answer to the best of his ability. "I didn't know what to expect," he answered, "I had to prove to Oxnard that there was no scream."  
"So you decided to think of my screaming as some sort of game?"  
"No, what are you talking about?"  
"Boss, you are a coward," Bijou was furious now, "thinking you know everything."  
"But I'm not perfect."  
"That's a lie. You only care for yourself."  
Bijou started to cry. She couldn't handle the emotions she was having and sobbed uncontrollably. "Don't cry Bijou," said Boss in a comfortably voice, "I'm sure we'll talk this over." "Please leave me alone," said Bijou while crying, "I don't want to see your ugly face." Boss knew there was nothing he could do to reverse Bijou's mood. He had to think of something.  
  
All the other Ham-Hams were outside taking a walk. Sandy and Maxwell were leading the group holding hands. Behind them were Pashmina, Penelope, Dexter, Howdy, Stan, Cappy, and Oxnard. They were all looking for a nice open area to have lunch at. "Hey, there's a good spot," suggested Dexter, "would you agree Pashmina my dear?" "Oh you don't know a good enough spot," Howdy yelled at Dexter and pointed to another direction, "now there's a good spot to have lunch. Would Pashmina agree with that?" "Umm... actually," Pashmina started to speak before being interrupted by Stan. "Hey sweety," he began, "how about we have some lunch away from these two fools?" "THAT'S IT! You asked for it," Howdy yelled. He was furious as he, Dexter, and Stan started yet another fight, once again being cleverly covered by the 'cartoon cloud'. Both Pashmina and Penelope sweatdropped. "Not again," Pashmina complained, "don't these boys ever get along?" Penelope replied with an "Ookyoo!" Perhaps the strangest thing was that the fight was actually moving at the same exact speed as the other Ham-Hams.  
  
Boss couldn't hear himself thinking as the excessive crying of Bijou only gets louder. Boss got concerned that if someone was sleeping, he/she could have woken up by Bijou's crying. He could only at least try. "Bijou, please stop crying," Boss reminded her, "what if someone, especially Hamtaro, heard you crying?" The thought of Hamtaro immediately made Bijou stop crying. "You're wright," she responded, "I can't be a baby about zis. Only by talking, we could solve our problems." Boss was surely glad to see Bijou stop crying. It was now much easier for him to think. "So where can we start Bijou?" he asked. "Umm... well..." Bijou had to think carefully about the good side of Boss.  
  
Meanwhile with the other Ham-Hams, they found a nice open spot to have lunch and run around a bit. Maxwell and Sandy were really the only ones to actually eat lunch. Dexter, Howdy, and Stan were still fighting, with the 'cartoon cloud' covering up the fight. Pashmina and Penelope were trying to stop the fight with no success. Cappy was finding some new 'hats' to put on while Oxnard watched everything around him as he nibbled his sunflower seed. Pashmina suddenly got the idea on how to teach the boys, as in Howdy, Dexter, and Stan, a lesson and whispered her plan to Penelope, who approved of the plan.  
  
Sandy and Maxwell were glad to be able to spend some time together. They have been a couple for a few weeks, but it was difficult to find some time together. Surely, they were happy to say the least as they rubbed their cheeks against the other while making a 'schmubby-wubby' sound.  
  
Pashmina also whispered her plan to Oxnard and Cappy as they both approved. The four of them were sure that this plan would work. And now, their plan was in action. "Say Oxnard," Pashmina began, "would you like to share your sunflower seed with me?" "Oh, sure Pashmina," Oxnard answered, "I couldn't bear to finish my seed." He gave his one sunflower seed to Pashmina. This was Cappy's cue to sing, "Oxnard and Pashmina, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
Stan, Dexter, and Howdy stopped fighting as they heard this. "Hey," Howdy yelled, "we can't let Oxnard get Pashmina like THAT!" "I'll agree," Dexter said, "let's teach Oxnard not to impress her with our backs turned." "You said it dudes," Stan agreed.  
  
All three of them were rushing towards Oxnard and Pashmina when Penelope got in the way and yelled "Ookyoo!" "What's the big idea?" Howdy complained. "Yeah," Dexter said, "we were going to teach Oxnard a lesson here!" At that point, Pashmina, Oxnard, Cappy, and Penelope were all laughing, seeing that Howdy, Dexter, and Stan were tricked. "Yo," Stan asked, "what's so funny?" "Well," Oxnard said while laughing, "Pashmina pretended to have a crush on me in an attempt for you guys to stop fighting." "I can't believe it," Pashmina laughed, "they fell for our trick." The three boys sweatdropped. "I can't believe we were outsmarted," Howdy realized. "We shouldn't have fought all this time," Dexter said. "I guess we owe beautiful here an apology," Stan suggested as all three said in unison, "We're sorry!" "Aww," Pashmina said, "well, I suppose that I should accept your apology then. But if you guys fight again..." As she finished saying this, she rubbed Oxnard's cheek with hers making that 'schmubby-wubby' sound. "We'll talk later," she whispered to him. "Huh?" was Oxnard's only reply.  
  
Maxwell and Sandy were sitting close to each other, observing the sunset. They knew that their 'magic time' has come. Their lips got closer to the other, and as they were about to kiss... "Hey, Sandy and Maxwell," called a voice. They were interrupted just before they kiss. Both of them looked behind them as the others were about to leave. "You two stalling again," Stan continued. Both Maxwell and Sandy blushed as they followed the rest of them.  
  
Back at the clubhouse, Panda was making the finishing touches to the door. It was completely repaired as he used a towel to wipe his face full of sweat. He wondered if Bijou and Boss finished their discussion just yet and waited for the others to come.  
  
Boss and Bijou were finishing their conversation on what happened yesterday. "...and there you have it," Bijou was about to finish, "Hamtaro and I are together. Our bond is too strong to break, regardless of vat happens." Boss listened to the whole lecture and now realized that Bijou and Hamtaro are a couple. "Well," Boss started to respond and rememberd giving her a sunflower filled with sunflower seeds, "you should take this." He went up to the sunflower and gave it to Bijou. "Hamtaro should have given this to you when he and I visited the sunflower field," he explained, "now maybe you should give it to him." "Boss," Bijou became surprised and asked, "are you sure you want me to do that?" "Exactly," Boss answered, "you and Hamtaro are together and are meant to be. Yet, I really care about you."  
  
"Boss... you are so sweet," she said. "I love you Bijou," Boss admitted, "you're the most beautiful girl I ever saw and you are also so nice." "oh... Boss," she knew he was going to say that, "you were brave enough to say that. But there is something else I have to say..." Boss was even more surprised than before, now he couldn't believe what he was going to hear. "It may sound worthless now, but..." Bijou was nervous, but she couldn't stop herself, "I love you too." Boss couldn't believe what she said. "You mean... that..."  
"That's right Boss. I'm actually... in love with two boys at zee same time, you and Hamtaro."  
"But... how?"  
"It's hard to explain. When I first realized when I was in love with both of you, I made a promise to myself that zee first boy to admit his love to me will become my boyfriend."  
"So... because I was so nervous and unable to express my love to you..."  
"...that's wright. If you haven't been so nervous, you would have been with me weeks ago. But now that's zee past. I'm with Hamtaro."  
"I realize that."  
"I know. Boss, don't worry about zee mistakes you made. I'm sure you'll make them up in zee future."  
"Thank you Bijou. I'm be sure to make them up."  
Bijou hugged Boss. She knew that he'll be fine now. But she wanted to make sure that Boss will remain like that. So she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Boss blushed and said, "Woah... Bijou, you really didn't have to do that." "Well," she responded, "I knew you were going to need it sometime." Before she left, she took the sunflower seed-filled sunflower and left the room as Boss followed.  
  
Hamtaro woke up just in time to see Boss and Bijou reenter the clubhouse. "Hamha Boss and Bijou," Hamtaro greeted them and asked, "did the discussion go well?" "Well," Bijou answered, "Boss now realized that you and I are together." She now remembered something and continued, "There's something I would like to give you." She took a sunflower and gave it to Hamtaro. "Bijou," Hamtaro was surprised to receive the same sunflower that Boss gave Bijou, "you really didn't have to..." "I think you should have been the one to give it to me," Bijou said, "Hamtaro, we're meant to be. I love you and that will never change." With that, she rubbed her cheek against Hamtaro's while making an 'schmubby-wubby' sound. Hamtaro and Bijou left the clubhouse holding each other's paw. "Boss, you made the right decision in realizing the truth," Panda said. "Yeah, I guess so," Boss confirmed. "I should get going too Boss," Panda said as he left. "OK Panda," Boss said, "see you tomorrow."  
  
All the other Ham-Hams were outside. They were all going on their separate ways to their homes. As Oxnard started to head home... "Oxnard," a voice called. Oxnard turned around and saw Pashmina with Penelope. "Penelope," Pashmina suggested, "how about you go on without me? You know your way now." Penelope replied by saying "Ookyoo!" and left. "Oxnard," Pashmina started, "thank you for helping me teach those boys a lesson." "Well um..." Oxnard replied, "you're welcome Pashmina."  
"Sorry for rubbing against you. I had to prove my point."  
"Hey, that's all right. I understand what you had to do."  
"That's great. Oh, I forgot to give you this." She gave Oxnard his seed back. "I almost forgot about this."  
"Thank you Pashmina. I was wondering where that went."  
"Oh, and there's just one more thing I had to give to you."  
"What is it?"  
Pashmina decided to give Oxnard a kiss on the cheek. "Once again, thank you Oxnard," she said as she followed Penelope. She was watching the whole thing occur. Oxnard couldn't figure out why Pashmina kissed him. He thought that it was something he needed and continued on his way home.  
  
"So, could I walk you home... girlfriend?" Hamtaro asked as he and Bijou were walking home. "Actually," she suggested, "how about I walk you home... boyfriend." "Yeah," Hamtaro agreed, "that sounds good." Hamtaro and Bijou soon arrived at his house. "Well, Hamtaro," Bijou asked, "where are you going to put your sunflower?" "Well," Hamtaro answered, "I'm sure I'll put this next to Brandy's doghouse. That way, I'll be sure to pick up a quick snack before I pick you up." "Oh, don't worry about it Hamtaro. I'll pick you up tomorrow," Bijou said as she gave Hamtaro a good-bye kiss. "I love you Bijou," Hamtaro said. "I love you too," Bijou replied. He watched her depart as she headed back to her home. Hamtaro then placed his sunflower next to Brandy's doghouse. "I hope you don't eat those sunflower seeds," he reminded Brandy as he yawned at him. Hamtaro went back to his cage in Laura's room.  
  
When Laura went home, she jotted down her thoughts into her journal as Hamtaro was sitting on her desk nibbling on a sunflower seed. "I was so glad to see Travis at school," Laura began, "today's the first full day that he's my boyfriend. I feel so proud of what happened last night. I'll never forget that day." 'And today's the first full day that Bijou was my girlfriend,' Hamtaro's mind wondered, 'although she was talking to Boss most of the time, things have turned out OK. I hope to spend more time with Bijou tomorrow.' "Well, today was sure great," Laura smiled proudly, "I wonder what tomorrow will bring." 'Heke' was Hamtaro's only response.  
  
(End of story notes: I hope you enjoyed this third chapter. I had to put in some Oxnard/Pashmina as a way to make Stan, Howdy, and Dexter stop fighting. I'm sorry if you didn't actually approve of that, but I have to end a rivalry to make things more interesting later. It'll be worth it. I'm sure you enjoyed the drama of the third chapter. It was sure to surprise you a few times. Remember to send in a review as well as a rating of the story so far.) 


	4. Being 'crushy'.

Hamsters in Love  
by DVGBA  
  
(Start of story notes: I bet you've been impatient throughout the weekend just waiting what will happen next. Well, not exactly. I've pretty much gotten an average of 3 reviews per chapter. Not bad, but I hope to spark some thinks up in the next couple of chapters. I'm cooking up a totally dramatic plotline. And I know what you're thinking. Anyway, before we get started, let's get to the reviews. First to chichiri, I've got to agree with you. Hamtaro and Bijou are a great couple. Whoever thinks otherwise doesn't understand. There are many hints that they like each other on the anime. And to rini124, I'm glad that you still like this. Just one more thing to those that are ready to mindlessly bash me with unfair reviews, make sure you read through the whole story. This is just a simple heads up just in case some horrible person reads one paragraph and puts up a review full of strong language and death threats. Also I suggest not using caps and excessive amounts of exclamation marks. That'd be all. Enjoy the 4th chapter of Hamsters in Love.)  
  
It has now been about a week since Hamtaro and Bijou became a couple. Things have been used to by now. They agreed that they will pick up and drop each other off at their houses every day except for Sunday. On Sundays, they would meet in an neutral area before heading for the clubhouse. Today is Sunday, and Bijou has been waiting for almost an half hour. "...vere could he be?" Bijou asked herself.  
  
Laura had been sleeping in for quite a while now. She was tired studying for tomorrow's science test. Hamtaro wasn't sure when she was going to wake up, as he promised Bijou that he was going to meet her in a hidden area. He was given directions yesterday, though he couldn't quite figure out exactly when to turn left or right. "...Laura, someone is at the door," her mom called. Laura finally woke up, but very slowly. She didn't realize how much she slept until she looked at the clock. "Oh no," she said while yawning, "why do I always stay up late?"  
  
She went downstairs wearing her usual clothes. She was wondering who was at the door. When she opened the door, she saw Travis. "Hey Laura," he said, "there's a new kid at the neighborhood and he is very good at soccer." "Really," she asked, "even better than you?" "I'm not sure," he answered, "but maybe I can find out for myself. How about you watch the guys play soccer?" "That'd be a great idea," she said with excitement.  
  
Hamtaro watched Laura and Travis leave. "Finally..." he said, "I thought she would never leave." Hamtaro was so excited about today. He was so glad that it'll tomorrow be one week since he and Bijou became a couple. He learned how much more special it is to have a girlfriend in the past week thanks to Maxwell's book-smart explanation. Hamtaro hopes that Bijou will remain his girlfriend forever seeing as he loves her so much. Hamtaro left his cage and left a house through a tunnel he made when he first got out. He then zoomed through a pipe leading to the ground. He flew out and landed on Brandy's head. "Hi Brandy," he said happily, "I can't wait to see my girlfriend Bijou today." He hopped off Brandy's head as he took off to see Bijou, remembering the directions that she gave him. Brandy lets out his usual yawn before going back to sleep.  
  
Bijou was still waiting for Hamtaro to arrive. She hoped that he'll be here soon as she started to feel a rather chilly wind. She had noticed that there were some brown leaves that have been falling off the various trees around her. She spotted Hamtaro looking around. It was obvious that he was looking for her. "Over here Hamtaro," she called out. She hoped that he heard her. When Hamtaro looked at her, she knew that he was coming. He ran over to her, glad that he saw her. "Bonjour Hamtaro my love," she said as she rubbed her cheeks against Hamtaro's while making a 'schmubby-wubby' sound. She was so happy to see him, even though he was a bit late. "Hamha Bijou," Hamtaro replied as he returned the favor, "sorry I was late. Laura woke up late again." "I noticed," Bijou said, "I have been waiting." She couldn't help but to say how much she loved Hamtaro. She had a dream a couple of days ago when she and Hamtaro were in Paris...  
  
They were sitting really close to each other on top of the Eiffel Tower looking at the city below in a marvelous sunset. They had taken some sort of miniature hot air balloon to the top earlier. There was no moment better than this and Bijou had to do something. She closed her eyes as she brought her lips closer to Hamtaro's. He was doing the same thing. As they were about to kiss, that's where the dream ended. She hopes that her dream will be a reality, like her previous dream.  
  
Bijou just realized that she fell asleep. When she opened her eyes, she saw Hamtaro pulling away from her. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked. "Well, yeah it looked like it," Hamtaro replied, then started to trail off a bit, "I... sort of tried to... wake you up..." Bijou blushed as she knew what Hamtaro did. "Don't vorry about it," she assured Hamtaro, "I know vat you did." Before Hamtaro could respond, she had given him a soft kiss to the lips. To both of them, it felt wonderful. "So..." Hamtaro began to ask, "should we head for the clubhouse?" "Zure Hamtaro," she responded as she took hold of his paw. Both of them started to head towards the clubhouse. They couldn't wait to find out what's going on there.  
  
Outside near the clubhouse, Sandy and Pashmina, with Penelope accompanying her, were talking about what had been going on in the past few days. It's usual girltalk, the kind of conversation that boys wouldn't understand. They have been waiting for Bijou for a while, but they knew that she's with Hamtaro. They would sing the occasional 'Guy and girl sitting in a tree' song, which would make Bijou blush. She got used to it quickly however.  
  
When Bijou arrived, Sandy called her over. "I'm going to be with the girls," Bijou said to Hamtaro, "I'll see you at the clubhouse." She kissed Hamtaro on the cheek before going to the other girls. At the same time, Hamtaro went to the clubhouse. He didn't want to faced with the same embarrassment he experienced when Sandy made him tell Maxwell that she liked him a lot. While Hamtaro found it difficult to tell Maxwell this, he had eventually done so. He remembered when he and Bijou were sitting next to Maxwell and Sandy, who were ribbing their cheeks against each other while making a 'schmubby-wubby' sound. That was a month before he and Bijou admitted their love to each other.  
  
Bijou came to the girls and was wondering what they were talking about. "Bonjour girls," she greeted them, "sorry I was late. I had to wait for Hamtaro to come." "Oh, we figured it out by now," Sandy said, "you're just in time. Pashmina was about to mention that she has a crush on one of the boys." "Oh, who could it be?" Bijou asked. "It's not really necessary," Pashmina said in a concerned voice, "I used him as a way to teach the other boys a lesson. It's obvious that he doesn't feel the same way." "Oh come on Pashmina," Sandy said, "I know you like him a lot. I even saw you teach those boys a lesson and I can tell what you did with him." "You mean that you know about this Sandy?" Bijou asked. "Exactly," Sandy answered, "Maxwell and I wanted to know what was going on behind us, so we watched. I shall explain..."  
  
Flashback to last week, while Maxwell and Sandy were having lunch, they were wondering what had been going on behind then. It was obvious that Howdy, Dexter, and Stan were fighting not far behind them. Sandy didn't feel like separating the fight, while Maxwell was totally frustrated when he tried to separate a brawl that interrupted a friendly game of soccer. They decided the wait, maybe the other boys would get tired and stop.  
  
Some time passed and the fighting never ceased. Maxwell and Sandy were tired of this, as it was ruining their time together. They both decided to stop the battle together. When they turned around, they spotted Pashmina whispering a plan to Oxnard and Cappy. They thought that Pashmina had an idea, so they watched.  
  
"Say Oxnard," Pashmina began, "would you like to share your sunflower seed with me?" "Oh, sure Pashmina," Oxnard answered, "I couldn't bear to finish my seed." He gave his one sunflower seed to Pashmina. This was Cappy's cue to sing, "Oxnard and Pashmina, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
Maxwell and Sandy tried not to laugh at this. Sandy thought that she could possibly bug Pashmina about this at a later period. Maxwell was studying the reactions of the other boys, which was largely exaggerated.  
  
"Hey," Howdy yelled, "we can't let Oxnard get Pashmina like THAT!" "I'll agree," Dexter said, "let's teach Oxnard not to impress her with our backs turned." "You said it dudes," Stan agreed.  
  
All three of them were rushing towards Oxnard and Pashmina when Penelope got in the way and yelled "Ookyoo!" "What's the big idea?" Howdy complained. "Yeah," Dexter said, "we were going to teach Oxnard a lesson here!" At that point, Pashmina, Oxnard, Cappy, and Penelope were all laughing, seeing that Howdy, Dexter, and Stan were tricked. "Yo," Stan asked, "what's so funny?" "Well," Oxnard said while laughing, "Pashmina pretended to have a crush on me in an attempt for you guys to stop fighting." "I can't believe it," Pashmina laughed, "they fell for our trick." The three boys sweatdropped. "I can't believe we were outsmarted," Howdy realized. "We shouldn't have fought all this time," Dexter said. "I guess we owe beautiful here an apology," Stan suggested as all three said in unison, "We're sorry!" "Aww," Pashmina said, "well, I suppose that I should accept your apology then. But if you guys fight again..." As she finished saying this, she rubbed Oxnard's cheek with hers making that 'schmubby-wubby' sound. "We'll talk later," she whispered to him. "Huh?" was Oxnard's only reply.  
  
Sandy had a kick out of this, she couldn't wait to bug Pashmina as soon as possible. But she tried not to bug her about this too soon. She wanted to wait until the perfect opportunity, but for now she really wanted to spend time with Maxwell. "Wow! That was so cool the way Pashmina taught those boys a lesson," she said. "I've got to admit," Maxwell replied, "that was really smart of her."  
"Oh really? What would I do in that same situation?"  
"Oh, you know. The usual 'use your ribbon to drag others out of the fight'."  
"Ah, you got me there. I don't like Stan's flirtatious attitude. So uncool of him."  
"I understand what you mean. Maybe it would be better is he wasn't your brother."  
"What? No way! That would make it even worse. I'm glad that he's ONLY my brother."  
"I never knew of that result..."  
"Don't worry about that Max. Nobody is perfectly smart, yet you're the smartest hamster I've ever met."  
"Thank you Sandy."  
Maxwell couldn't help to think how beautiful Sandy was, especially in the glow of the coming sunset. Her orange fur looked more like a sunset during this time. "Sandy," Maxwell said, "you look beautiful." Sandy started to blush. "Really?" she said in surprise as she blushed, "you're so sweet." She got closer to Maxwell and rubbed her cheeks against his producing a 'schmubby-wubby' sound. Maxwell returned the favor. Both he and Sandy knew that 'the kiss' would come soon. "I love you Sandy," Maxwell said. "I love you too," was Sandy's response.  
  
Maxwell and Sandy were sitting close to each other, observing the sunset. They knew that their 'magic time' has come. Their lips got closer to the other, and as they were about to kiss... "Hey, Sandy and Maxwell," called a voice. They were interrupted just before they kiss. Both of them looked behind them as the others were about to leave. "You two stalling again," Stan continued. Both Maxwell and Sandy blushed as they followed the rest of them.  
  
"...and that's what happened," Sandy finished. "Vat was good and all," Bijou said, "but did you really have to explain every detail. Sandy blushed and said, "Whoops!" She realized that she told the other girls about what she and Maxwell did. "Hey, that's all right Sandy," Pashmina said, "I'm glad that's over." Penelope jumped up and down and said "Ookyoo!" Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope started to walk to the clubhouse. Sandy watched them walk and grinned at Pashmina. "I'm not finished explaining yet," she said silently, "I know you like Oxnard and I'll make sure THAT message is sent." Sandy made an even bigger grin. She knew who to send the 'message' and it was Hamtaro.  
  
At the clubhouse, things were usual as the boys waited for the girls to arrive. The only boy who didn't want to see the girls come in was Oxnard. For the past few days, he seemed to panic more and more. He's been like this ever since Pashmina give him a kiss. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was something. Dexter, Howdy, and Stan have gotten along a lot better since Pashmina taught them a lesson. But at the same time, they thought that she and Oxnard were up to something. They really want to get rid of him so badly, yet if they fought again, Pashmina would have no choice but to choose Oxnard over them. So they really didn't have a choice. Boss has been a lot nicer to the others since he realized that Hamtaro and Bijou became a couple. Panda, as usual, would occasionally fix a broken object, yet he would sometime sneak away from the others in claims that he has a "secret project". The others really wanted to know what it was, but Panda kept changing the subject. Cappy would struggle to find the perfect position for his green cap whenever Pashmina and Penelope arrive to the clubhouse. Dexter, Howdy, and Stan didn't find him a threat however, as they feel he is one of the youngest Ham-Hams and figured that he likes Penelope. While Cappy denies of this, he couldn't keep his crush a secret for long. Tensions were rising as the boys patiently waited for the girls to arrive. Yet, no one was sure who was going to enter as they can only wait.  
  
(End of story notes: I decided to end chapter 4 at this point. Real interesting stuff, don't you think? I tell you, I bet you're excited for the next chapter. What sorts of surprises shall we expect in chapter 5? Oh, you won't have to wait long. Send in your review and don't forget the rating between 1 to 10.) 


	5. And now for some heartbreak.

Hamsters in Love  
by DVGBA  
  
(Start of story notes: Hello once again. Been a while since chapter 4, but I had difficulty with chapter 5. Lack of time was a primary reason as well as a growing sign of writer's block. Trying to describe a scene well is difficult and with the many characters, it's hard to determine who I can make them say. I have received a number of reviews, though I have a couple of biased negative reviews. One from Sai Para [it was an anonymous review so I have no trouble removing that] and another from Kalamazoo702 [signed review, so it might be harder to remove the review; though he only registered to make the review; looking for the cheap way out huh]. And both of them personally told me that Melody is their hero because of her review. Oh, such fools. Though I have no problem with Boss/Bijou fanfics, it sickens me if the authors of those fanfics flame me because I write a Hamtaro/Bijou fanfic. Well anyway, to the positive reviews. First to apologize to TurquoisePhoenix for not seeing her review. I realized that there was a problem with the reviews update thing in fanfiction.net. Thankfully, it's fixed. I don't have enough time to get to the other reviews. Don't worry, I read all of them. As for the general status of the story, I was glad to bring up some Oxnard/Pashmina. Although I would rather have some Dexter/Pashmina, it would have been more proper if I could try something that hasn't been done yet. This won't be the only first in this fanfic series, I've got a couple of surprises up my sleeve. I won't tell you just yet as nothing has been confirmed. When I have confirmed my future plans for Hamsters in Love, you will hear it in my author notes. Finally, we shall continue the fanfic. Enjoy.)  
  
All the boys in the clubhouse were trembling with a somewhat sense of fear. None of them knew who was going to enter next. As the door cracked open, everyone dove under whatever was near them... nothing happened just yet so one-by-one and slowly, each of the boy hamsters climbed from whatever they were under. They seemed to have 'spoken' too soon when they discovered who was entering the clubhouse.  
  
It turned out that Maxwell, one of the two boy hamsters who haven't came in yet, entered the clubhouse as all the other boys quickly fell over. "What's with you guys?" he asked, "you've been like this everyday." "We can't help it," Dexter replied, "all of us have been nervous for all the wrong reasons." "Ugh... all of yous have something to worry about," Maxwell complained, "but I've noticed that all you worry about are the girls." "He's exactly right," Boss exclaimed, "the past week has been hard for me because of Hamtaro being with Bijou. But I've pretty much gotten used to it. Speaking of Hamtaro, why isn't he here yet?"  
  
At that point, Hamtaro entered. "Hamha everybody," Hamtaro called out happily, "sorry I'm late. I'm sure you know the rest." "Uhh... we sure do," Boss said sarcastically. Hamtaro, being so curious about what the others are thinking, asked "so what's going on here?" "Well, it's pretty much obvious," Maxwell answered, "the past week, I have investigated the current situation and noticed a growing sign of jealousy." "Huh?" Hamtaro became confused at the sight of that word. "Jealousy is when you don't like things that aren't going your way," Maxwell answered.  
  
All the boy hamsters were now paying attention to Maxwell as he began explaining the events of the past week. "Everybody seems to be acting strange for some sort of reason. Panda sneaks out of the clubhouse at random times. Cappy endlessly adjusts his cap. Dexter, Howdy, and Stan have been directing their anger towards Oxnard. And Boss seems to have been a lot nicer to everyone. This is some strange behavior that I have been witnessing for the past week." By the time Maxwell finished explaining, all the boy hamsters, except for Panda and Hamtaro, have fallen asleep. Panda, however, has already sneaked out, obviously working on this 'secret project' he had mentioned a couple of time. As for Hamtaro, he was paying attention the whole time, surprised that everyone else has fallen asleep. "I expected better response than this," Maxwell groaned.  
  
By this point, the door opened once again. This time, the ones entering the clubhouse were, you guessed it, the girls. Bijou and Sandy went to their boyfriends, Bijou to Hamtaro and Sandy to Maxwell. Each of the couples rubbed their cheeks against each other making that 'schmubby-wubby' sound. Pashmina could only look at the other boys, who have fallen asleep. "Think I should wake them?" she asked. Penelope replied with an "Ookyoo!" "All right then," Pashmina began, "let's see what I can do." She pondered for a moment and in just a couple of minutes, she figured out what to do. "Oh boys..." she said seductively.  
  
In a split second, all the sleeping boys woke up, now realizing that the girls are here. Unfortunately, they ending up running around in random directions complaining about if they look perfect. "My apron still has that chocolate stain from 3 days ago." "Oh no, I forgot to clean my eyeglasses." "Where's my sunflower seed?!" Out cried the various complaints about little things as Pashmina and Penelope witnessed this with a sweatdrop. The love sessions of the two couples were also interrupted by the noises. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea," Pashmina complained. Penelope sadly replied with an "Ookyoo!"  
  
Order was eventually restored as Boss got into his senses and stopped the madness. "What wrong with you guys," Boss shouted, "can't you see that you've been like this every day for the past three days?" "Haven't we already mentioned," Dexter repeated, "WE CAN'T HELP IT!" Dexter's yelling knocked Boss over. "OK, OK..." Boss said, "you didn't have to yell."  
  
All the Ham-Hams were gathered at the round table. Sitting in a clockwise direction are: Hamtaro, Bijou, Penelope, Pashmina, Dexter, Howdy, Cappy, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Boss, and finally Oxnard. There seems to be a 'cup of tea' for each of the Ham-Hams. It wasn't long until one of the Ham-Hams realized who was missing. "Where's Panda?" someone asked. "Ugh, he always sneaks out when no one is looking," Boss groaned, "just what kind of trick is he trying to pull anyway?" "Maybe he might be preparing Christmas decorations," Howdy guessed, "it's only a little more than a month before Christmas you know." "How can you be sure of that?" Dexter asked as he took a sip of his cup of tea.  
"Well, you know that Christmas is about decorations. And the best part about it is the presents."  
"Always thinking about money Howdy?"  
"You know it."  
"Oh come on now. We all know that Christmas is about being with your family..."  
  
As Dexter explained the real meaning about the holiday, someone was at the door. Obviously, it was Panda. He was taking a break from his 'secret project' to find out what's going on. He saw that all the Ham-Hams were discussing the current situation(s). He wondered on what the others have to know why he sneaks out at random times. Before anyone thought of noticing him, Panda slowly snuck away and softly said to himself, "Don't about what I do. It'll all be worth it in a few months."  
  
After Dexter finished explaining, Maxwell suggested that they should all head outside. "...I think it's about time we should forget our problems. Even if it only lasts about an hour," Maxwell finished. "Like, that would be a great idea Maxwell," Sandy agreed. All the others agreed. They really wanted some fresh air as there are concerns for colder weather. Though Pashmina isn't as concerned considering that she wears a scarf.  
  
Soon, everyone was outside. Everyone managed to run around a bit, have lunch, or maybe have some conversation. Either way, everyone was having a good time. Oxnard just stood there as he nibbled on the usual sunflower seed. He couldn't help but to look at Pashmina. He can recall what happened a few days ago.  
  
"Oxnard," Pashmina started, "thank you for helping me teach those boys a lesson." "Well um..." Oxnard replied, "you're welcome Pashmina."  
"Sorry for rubbing against you. I had to prove my point."  
"Hey, that's all right. I understand what you had to do."  
"That's great. Oh, I forgot to give you this." She gave Oxnard his seed back. "I almost forgot about this."  
"Thank you Pashmina. I was wondering where that went."  
"Oh, and there's just one more thing I had to give to you."  
"What is it?"  
Pashmina decided to give Oxnard a kiss on the cheek. "Once again, thank you Oxnard," she said as she followed Penelope. She was watching the whole thing occur. Oxnard couldn't figure out why Pashmina kissed him. He thought that it was something he needed and continued on his way home.  
  
To this day, Oxnard was still unsure why Pashmina kissed him. But he couldn't help it as he was attracted to her. Does she have a crush on him? Oxnard had no choice but to ask. But how should he do it without attracting attention, especially from Dexter, Howdy, and/or Stan. Just as he was about to call out her name, Stan came over to her.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Stan said to Pashmina, "would you like to have some lunch with me?" "Well, I..." Pashmina slowly began, but stop when she noticed Oxnard hiding in a nearby bush, obviously calling her over. "Hold on a second," she said to Stan, "you may prepare the lunch. I'll catch up with you in a minute. Please keep an eye on Penelope." Penelope followed Stan as he went to prepare the lunch.  
  
Pashmina came up to Oxnard and wondered why she called her over for. "Oxnard," she asked, "is there something you wanted from me?" He nodded in response and began, "Pashmina, uh... it's about what happened a few days ago." She knew this was coming.  
  
She remembered teaching the boys a lesson on how not to fight for her love and proved her point by rubbing her cheek against Oxnard's. And that kiss she gave him, it was only a thank you kiss and nothing else. She didn't mean to actually make him fall in love with her. She had to do something without breaking his heart.  
  
"Oxnard," she began, "I know what you are going to say." Oxnard was carefully listening to her as she continued, "When I taught Dexter, Howdy, and Stan a lesson on not fighting over me, I was proving my point by rubbing against you. And the kiss I gave you..." Oxnard wondered what she was going to say, he got real nervous as he was unsure if she liked him or not. "...it was more like a... 'thank you' kiss rather than a 'I like you a lot' kiss," she finished.  
  
Oxnard couldn't believe what she said. He was unsure of how to react. His eyes are filled with tears as he felt nothing but sadness. "Th... that can't be..." he stuttered. "I'm sorry Oxnard," Pashmina apologized, "I like you as a friend, but not in the way you think. Please forgive me." She tried to comfortably hug Oxnard, but he quickly backed away. "First you tell me that you just like me as a friend," Oxnard yelled, "then you try to hug me. This is getting ridiculous." "Wait a minute..." Pashmina tried to calm him down and asked nicely, "can't we talk this over?" "You can talk THAT over with the other cool boys," Oxnard yelled continuously, "just leave me alone!" He blindly ran off crying endlessly as he dropped his sunflower seed. "Oh no," Pashmina complained, "what have I done?" She started to cry.  
  
Nearby, Maxwell and Sandy was walking, holding each other's paw. They hear some crying. "Uh oh," Sandy said, "that sound's like Pashmina." She lets go of Maxwell's paw as she went to Pashmina. It was obvious that she was crying. "What's wrong Pashmina?" Sandy asked. "I... tried to assure Oxnard that... I only like him as a friend..." Pashmina said while crying, "but he was yelling at me and... ran off crying. What have I done wrong?" She then cried even louder than before.  
  
Soon, all the Ham-Hams came to the source. Pashmina explained what happened before while crying. The crying wasn't as loud as before, considering that she slowly ceased her crying. "I know that Oxnard was going to be heartbroken," Boss laughed, "it shows who's laughing now." "Boss, that was so mean," Bijou exclaimed, "can't you see that it is a serious situation?" "I wouldn't say that it's a serious situation," Howdy said, "Pashmina rejected Oxnard, so I'm sure she likes me the most." "Hey, you wouldn't seem to care that the dear Pashmina is heartbroken," Dexter retorted, "now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to comfort my dear Pashmina." He was about to head for Pashmina, when Boss, Howdy, and Stan tackled him and triggered a fight, covered up by the 'cartoon cloud'. Pashmina stopped crying as she overheard a fight. She knew that she remembered something from a few days ago.  
  
"I can't believe we were outsmarted," Howdy realized. "We shouldn't have fought all this time," Dexter said. "I guess we owe beautiful here an apology," Stan suggested as all three said in unison, "We're sorry!" "Aww," Pashmina said, "well, I suppose that I should accept your apology then. But if you guys fight again..." As she finished saying this, she rubbed Oxnard's cheek with hers making that 'schmubby-wubby' sound.  
  
"I think it's a good idea that we should all look for Oxnard," Maxwell suggested. "No, wait..." everyone was surprised when Pashmina said this. "What do you mean?" Hamtaro asked. "I should look for Oxnard myself," Pashmina said, "I'm responsible for what happened. Not just that. Take a look behind you." The others turned around to find out that there was a fight behind them. "Huh, wait a minute," Sandy said, "now I remember. When you said that if those boys were to fight again, you would choose Oxnard over them." Pashmina nodded and said, "Maybe I should give Oxnard a chance." She left and started to look for him.  
  
All the others were observing the fight that Boss, Howdy, Stan, and Dexter were involved in. "Think I should stop the fight?" Hamtaro asked. "Oh Hamtaro," Bijou answered worriedly, "I wouldn't vant to zee you get hurt, Besides, ze haven't had lunch yet." "Yeah," Cappy shouted, "I'm dying to have some food." Soon, the others agreed. "I'm not going to try and pull those other boys out of the fight," Sandy remarked, "they threw themselves into it and they wouldn't want to experience what will happen next." The other Ham-Hams left the four combatants to themselves as they continue to fight.  
  
(End of story notes: Chapter 5 comes to a close. What do you think will happen next? I'm sure you would like to know. Anyway, sorry for the Christmas references. I already mentioned earlier that I was going to have the story later take place in winter. I'm also sorry for making this chapter shorter than the others, but I know that the next chapter will be really good. I promise you that. Please leave a review as well as a rating from 1 to 10 if you wish. Negative reviews may or may not be accepted based on who you are [that means if you're Sai Para or Kalamazoo702, DO NOT REVIEW; I know what you're going to say, so don't bother].) 


	6. Anything for love...

Hamsters in Love  
by DVGBA  
  
(Start of story notes: Hello again. Sorry that I haven't gotten around to this story in a few days. But the lack of time has gotten to me, preventing me from writing this story. It's 4 AM Central European Time as I'm typing the notes. Yeah, that's right. I've been on vacation in Montenegro since early July. And one of the things I did was to write this fanfic. It seemed to be a good idea and I'm glad to do this. I'll return to the states later this month. Keep the reviews coming and enjoy the 6th chapter.)  
  
Oxnard couldn't determine how far he was running for as he hasn't stopped crying since he started running. He dropped his sunflower seed a long way back, but he didn't care as he was aimlessly running. He couldn't take notice of the rock that was ahead of him. Would he be able to avoid the rock in time? Unfortunately, he got tripped over and suddenly rolled downward. The sudden jolt took Oxnard by surprise. He didn't know what was at the bottom of the hill. Below, there was a pond. But due to the recent chill in the past week, the pond was at the start of the freezing process. SPLASH! Before he knew it, he slammed into the pond and floated at least a foot away from the edge. Oxnard couldn't swim as he was struggled to keep above water while calling for help.  
  
Pashmina has been following Oxnard's footprints for a while now. She never knew that he could have ran away that far. She was so busy following the footprints that she failed to notice Oxnard's sunflower seed as she passed it. She was just too busy following his footprints. As Pashmina followed the footprints left behind of Oxnard, she began hearing crys for help. She thought that she was hearing things, but it started becoming more obvious as the crys were getting louder. Pashmina quickly knew who was there. "...Oxnard," she said quietly as she ran to the source of the sound.  
  
It has been five minutes since Oxnard fell in the pond. He tried his best to get to the edge, but to no avail. He knew there was no hope. Then he suddenly saw a hamster, it was Pashmina. "Please hel... ...e," his call was broken up by the water. He kept repeating this, but water quickly filled his mouth. All he had to do was to stay above water.  
  
Pashmina slowed herself down as she was heading to the pond. It was a difficult run down hill as one mistake could send her falling. When she made it to the edge, she pulled out her paw yelling, "Grab my paw. You can do it!" Oxnard tried to reach her paw, but it was too far. Pashmina had to try something else. She spotted a nearby stick, so she thought it might work. She took the stick, about a half-foot long, and reached it to as close to Oxnard as possible. It was no use, as it fell just short of him to grab. Pashmina couldn't think of anything else to do while assuring Oxnard that she'll find a way.  
  
Soon, Pashmina developed an idea. She removed her scarf and said to herself, "I might ruin my scarf, but it's the only thing I can do." She threw one end of the scarf to Oxnard, while holding the other end. The scarf was long enough to reach Oxnard. He quickly took it, it was Pashmina's cue to pull. She pulled as hard, but carefully, as she could. Oxnard slowly made it to the edge as Pashmina dragged him out of the pond.  
  
Oxnard was freezing after exiting the pond. He didn't realize how cold the pond was until he got out. Pashmina looked at him, she discovered that he was visibly shaking. "Oh Oxnard," Pashmina cried, "what have I done to cause this?" "Toooo... coooold..." was Oxnard's only reply. It was obvious he was freezing cold. The only thing Pashmina could do was to wrap her scarf around him. "Please take this," she said while tying her scarf around Oxnard, "it'll keep you warm." "Buut... whaat... aboouut... yoouu...?" Oxnard asked while shivering.  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll stay with you."  
"Thaank... yoouu..."  
"I'm sorry that I made you cry earlier today. Please forgive me."  
"Iit... waas... myy... faauult... Ii... kneew... Ii... shoouuldn't... haave... reeaacteed... liikee... thaat..."  
"Well, at least you're safe."  
"Wheeree's... myy... suunflooweer... seeeed...?"  
"Oh, I saw it somewhere. I'll get it for you. Please stay still while I'll get it for you."  
"Thaank... you..."  
Before Pashmina left, she gave Oxnard a quick kiss on the cheek. "I hope that scarf will warm you," she said. "Uum, iit waasn't juust thee scaarf thaat waarmeed me," Oxnard replied, he wasn't freezing as much as before, "iit waas thee kiiss..." Pashmina grinned while blushing. Before Pashmina could turn to find Oxnard's sunflower seed, he said, "Paashmiinaa... Ii loovee yoouu..." "I love you too," she replied softly. She then ran off to find Oxnard's sunflower seed.  
  
It has been a while since Pashmina was backtracking. She knew that the sunflower seed was around somewhere, but it was unknown to what the location was. When she thought that there was no hope, she suddenly spotted Oxnard's sunflower seed. "There it is," She exclaimed. She ran over to it and picked it up. As she took the seed, she suddenly head a quack. It sounded like a crow. Pashmina had to quickly do something. But it was too late, the crow has already appeared and it was heading for Pashmina at full speed. She quickly ran from it, backtracking all the way back to the pond. However, the crow was too fast and picked her up by its claws, grasping around her tightly. She tried her best to shake it off, regardless of the risks. The only thing she had to do was to throw the sunflower seed down, hoping that Oxnard would see it.  
  
Oxnard's body temperature had recently returned to normal thanks to Pashmina's scarf and also her kiss. Oxnard started to worry that she could possibly get lost. At the same time, he felt embarrassed wearing the pink scarf. But he knew it was going to be worth it. As he started to look for Pashmina, he saw something tiny falling to the ground. It was his sunflower seed. He quickly darted to the seed and hugged it. "Oh, I missed you so much," he said, "I thought I would never see you again." But as he heard Pashmina's cry for help, he knew there was something else in mind. He placed his sunflower seed down and climbed a nearby tree.  
  
From the treetop, he looked around to see where Pashmina was. He heard the cry for help again from behind him. He turned around to see that a crow was quickly approaching him. One of the claws were grasped around Pashmina. "Please save me Oxnard!" she screamed as the crow zoomed above Oxnard as he ducked. Fear suddenly launched into Oxnard's mind. He didn't want to be involved in this, be he had to rescue Pashmina before it's too late. Suddenly, he felt a flashback coming along.  
  
Oxnard imagined himself as Hamtaro as he rushed towards the cat and tackled it. He really hadn't thought about what possessed Hamtaro to do such a crazy thing. Oxnard thought that if Hamtaro could do it, he can do the same as well.  
  
Oxnard threw away his fear and glared at the crow as it was approaching him again. "All right you mean crow," he yelled, "you think you can be all tough and try to take away the girl I love! I'll teach you a lesson that you'll NEVER forget!!!" He backed away to the edge to prepare for his monstrous sprint. "Come and bring it all to me!" he yelled furiously at the approaching crow and he suddenly darted towards it. He seemed to be possessed by the same thing that possessed Hamtaro a week ago. He would figure it out later, but there was only one priority on his mind. Both the crow and Oxnard were dashing at each other, Pashmina closed her eyes as she wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She was worried about Oxnard.  
  
There was a loud thud as Pashmina felt the crow's loss of grip. She was on a free fall and knew she was going to live her last seconds that way. She kept her eyes closed as her life could possibly end around this point. Then suddenly, she seemed to be grabbed once again. This time, it was something soft. She opened her eyes and discovered who held her. "Oxnard...?"  
  
Both Oxnard and Pashmina were falling together. No one knew what going to happen next. Only seconds separated them and the ground. There was only one thing Pashmina could do. "Oxnard, my scarf..." she began, "it's our only chance." She grabbed the pink scarf from Oxnard as she held one end. "Take the other end Oxnard," she commanded, "I hope this works..." Oxnard took the other end, and by a stroke of luck, their fall had quickly slowed down. "Pashmina, it worked," Oxnard said, "we're saved!"  
  
They managed to make a safe landing to where Oxnard's sunflower seed was placed. "Oh Oxnard," Pashmina applauded, "you saved me. I don't know how you did it." "Oh, I guess it was nothing," Oxnard laughed. "At least we're safe now," Pashmina said as she gave Oxnard a kiss to the lips. Oxnard became surprised at this and asked, "you... really love me?"  
"Yes, I fell in love with you after I tricked those other boys. I first thought I did this for fun, until I discovered that you were so brave."  
"Pashmina, I was so worried about you... how I rescued you was..."  
Pashmina softly covered Oxnard's mouth with her paw and said, "Spare the details. The main thing is that you saved me. I'm dearly impressed with you. And whatever you're going to ask, let's just say that I'll be your girlfriend."  
She confirmed this by giving him a passionate kiss to the lips. Oxnard was right, he was going to ask Pashmina for her to be his girlfriend. After a while, they broke the kiss. "Let's get back to the clubhouse," Pashmina suggested. "OK," Oxnard said as he gave Pashmina her scarf back, "don't forget your scarf." "Yeah, thanks for reminding me," she said as she was putting on her scarf and asked, "how do I look?" "You're beautiful," Oxnard answered happily. He rubbed his cheek against hers producing the 'schmubby-wubby' sound.  
  
It was sunset, and the other Ham-Hams were worried. "Where could dear Pashmina be?" Dexter asked. It has been hours since they last saw Oxnard and Pashmina. Penelope was especially worried, she was unsure if Pashmina would ever return. Hamtaro and Bijou did keep an eye on Penelope while Pashmina was gone, but her worries remained. "I bet Oxnard is still crying his eyes out as Pashmina continuously breaks his heart over, and over, and over!" Boss laughed. "Yeah, that'll show him what's so funny about being heartbroken," Howdy replied. "Oh you fools," Dexter complained, "I'm sure Pashmina was comforting him as he realizes the rejection he faced." "So you still feel sorry for Oxnard," Stan said, "how uncool for a dork to feel sorry." "Hey," Dexter yelled being insulted, "you wouldn't dare to call me a dork!" "Well," Stan replied, "I just did. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"You two, stop fighting." Sandy separated the argument and continued, "I'm sure Pashmina and Oxnard are talking about this." Sandy then noticed some rustling in the bushes. "I think they're coming back." All the Ham-Hams saw Pashmina and Oxnard return... holding paws. The four bachelor hamsters, Boss, Stan, Howdy, and Dexter, dropped their jaws in surprise and disbelief as they discovered the shocking news. "Well," Sandy said, "it looks like they had a good talk." "Yeah," Bijou said, "I guess they forgiven each other and became a couple." "I just love happy endings," Hamtaro said as he rubbed his cheek against Bijou's while making a 'schmubby-wubby' sound. The other two couples followed suit. "I guess things turned out to be OK," Cappy said, "right Boss?" "Umm..." Boss answered nervously, "if you could say so." Boss was still mad that things weren't going his way, but he hopes it won't last long. Later, all the Ham-Hams bid good-bye to each other as they went back home. Hamtaro and Bijou, however, went back to the neutral spot before they went home.  
  
"I'm so glad the zee day ended well, don't you think Hamtaro?" Bijou asked. "Yeah," Hamtaro answered, "I'm glad that Oxnard and Pashmina made up and even better, they became a couple, just like we are."  
"Yeah, I'm glad to zee that."  
"Bijou, do you think we'll be a couple forever?"  
"Oh, yes Hamtaro. I hope we'll be like this forever."  
"We love each other so much. I'm so glad that we're together."  
"Me too."  
They both engage themselves in a passionate kiss. Both of them knew they'll be a couple forever. Nothing could break their bond, regardless of the challenge. They both broke the kiss as they said good-bye before heading back to their home.  
  
At Laura's house, Hamtaro was sitting on Laura's desk while chewing on a sunflower seed. Laura was jotting down some thoughts on her Journal. 'Today, Travis and I met a new kid at school,' her mind wandered, 'the new kid's name is Rick and he has a hamster. His name is Beckford.' 'Hey, cool,' Hamtaro's mind sprang to life, 'I bet he might come to the clubhouse tomorrow.' 'Rick is really good in soccer,' Laura's mind continued, 'but I bet he isn't as good as Travis is, though he did get lucky a few times.' "Well Hamtaro," Laura said, "today has been exciting. I wonder what will tomorrow will bring." 'Heke,' was Hamtaro's response.  
  
(End of story notes: Chapter 6 has come to a close. I'm real glad to type this up. I'm really happy to see the mostly positive reviews. It shows that I can make a good story without the excessive amounts of humor. It's my first true romance fanfic, and it's not finished. I hinted a new character that I'll be using in future chapters of Hamsters in Love. That's right, it's not finished. I've got a coming storyline that'll be useful for the next few chapters. But for now, this story is taking a break. I got a couple of fanfics to do. Anyway, don't forget to review my fanfic.)  
  
(Edit notes: Just changed a word or two and fixed a couple of spelling errors in . I've decided not to do the side story in which Laura and Travis meet Rick. I could possibly reveal too much about the next couple of chapters. I'll tell you what I mean in the next chapter's author notes. Anyway, I've got some great ideas for this story that will surprise you, if you thought chapter 3 was dramatic, the next couple of chapters will bring more drama and even produce a couple of heartbreaks. Don't think I'm bluffing. Trust me, it's going to surprise you. New chapters in early September.) 


	7. A runaway hamham?

Hamsters in Love  
by DVGBA  
  
(Start of story notes: Sorry that I got this chapter in late. Several reasons, now that I have returned from vacation, I haven't had the privacy time I needed to continue the story. But I can't give up. I have big plans for future chapters, and I can never disappoint anyone, except for supporters of the couples not used yet. Speaking of couple supporters, I have been tired of seeing flames of other fanfics because a certain pair is not used. I'm actually surprised to see a large number of Boss/Bijou fanfics. Even one Boss/Bijou supporter said that the Hamtaro/Bijou pair is a 'wannabe couple' and fanfic authors use that pair in order to 'get along' with the others. What fools! Sorry, not meaning to offend Boss/Bijou fans, but I want to voice my opinion. I have seen a good response to the Oxnard/Pashmina pairing. I really like the idea of this, but I will tell you that this couple will only exist until the timeline gets to the one in which Pepper appears [at the clubhouse, not when Oxnard and Hamtaro visit her, though I could have the Oxnard/Pashmina breakup either inbetween those two events or even before the "Oxnard's Big Crush" episode, it all depends on the general reaction]. Anyway, continuing the reason for no progress thing. I have finished high school, and despite the large amount of free time, I tend to waste that on something else. And then you got my moody dad. But I can't get too personal with him. He's rather misunderstood. OK, let's get to the fanfic. I mentioned introducing Beckford in the last chapter. This chapter will focus on his past, though not every detail has been mentioned just yet. I'll go along farther in a later chapter. You may take some guesses once you finish reading this chapter.)  
  
It was a dark, cold night. It was very quiet all around. Everyone was sleeping except for one. "Badda badda badda badda." It was a very silent sound of running. A field hamster was taking a 3 AM run in the park. He seemed to look a lot like Boss except that it had a reddish tone on most of his fur. It was unknown as to why he was running, but it was certain that this field hamster will discover something interesting.  
  
He stopped near a set of rocks catching his breath. He marveled at the sight of what was beneath. "Hmm..." came a strong British accent, "I gots to check this incredible sight tomorrow. I'll be sure to find some new mates then." He departed the area and seemed to head home... wherever it was.  
  
For once, Laura got up in time. Yesterday, she managed to go to bed early. Actually, her parents made her go to bed early. Either way, she got up in time. After she got dressed, she went downstairs to have some breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile, Hamtaro started to clean up his 'room'. Well, it's not really a room, it's basically your typical hamster cage. Although, I wish he could run on a safer whiz wheel. Anyway... as soon as Hamtaro finished cleaning, he looked outside the window if he sees Laura leave yet. To his luck, she stepped out. As soon as she was out of sight, Hamtaro began his exit.  
  
After he made his way out, he started to feel colder than yesterday. The wintery chill has gotten progressively worse, but that doesn't stop him from going to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse every day. It felt like a routine ever since Laura's family moved to the new town.  
  
It wasn't long before Bijou arrived. Hamtaro was pleased to see her arrive as he ran up to her and they schmubby-wubbied. "I'm so glad to see you Hamtaro," Bijou said. "Same here," Hamtaro replied.  
"Hamtaro, it's been a week since we've been together, yes?"  
"Sure it has been. I've been keeping track."  
"Zat's good to know. Shall we head for zee clubhouse?"  
"Actually, I thought that we might go to where we first kissed."  
"Hee hee, you zure about that?"  
"Yeah, I would like to make you smile again."  
  
Not far away from them, the same field hamster from last night was eavesdropping in on Hamtaro and Bijou's conversation. "Is that... Bijou?" the British-accented hamster said to himself, "how has she forgotten about me? The orange ham-ham will regret this soon." He soon ran off, possibly heading for the Ham-Ham Clubhouse.  
  
Boss had been fixing up the clubhouse since early this morning. He was unable to sleep well last night after wondering if there was a late night visitor. Despite that, he thought that it was about time he did some cleaning up. After he finished, he heard a knock on the door and a British-accented voice, "Hey maggot! Open the door!" "It's open, come in whoever you are," Boss replied. "Hey, don't be funny," the voice said, "I don't trust doors mate so get moving and open this blasted door." "Hey, why must I do everything myself?" Boss yelled as he advanced to the door, opened it and discovered that he was seeing a 'mirror image' of himself.  
"Heh, about time brat. I've seen snails open doors faster than that."  
"Quit trying to be a wise guy. There is only ONE Boss!"  
"So Boss your name mate? I'm seen better names that are slapped together."  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I was wondering if you know a girl named Bijou."  
"Uh... sure I do. She comes to the clubhouse daily as well as many other ham-hams. She was supposed to be my girl until Hamtaro..."  
"...stole her from you?"  
"Yeah, that's right."  
"I feel your pain mate. She was supposed to be my girl until her owner moved away. So I've came all this way to find out that she's taken by a wimpy caged up hamster named Hamtaro?"  
"That seems to be correct."  
"Hah! Hamtaro, what a loser of a name. Sounds like one of those predictable little guys that somehow save the world and get the girl. I HATE those type of hamsters. I'm much more deserving of the darling Bijou. Big, strong, and fun-loving. Girls are supposed to dig those type and not of the puny little ones."  
"So who are you?"  
"So you wanna know about me mate? I'm the one known as Beckford. Born a field hamster, raised by my human owner Rick. I ran away from his home in Manchester, England. I did that because I was tried of being caged up, and I wanted to reexperience the life of a field hamster..."  
  
Flashback to several months ago, in the springtime. Beckford was running from his owner's home city of Manchester. "Argh! I'm sick of that restrictive cage," Beckford said, "I miss the smashing life as a field hamster. I was born a field hamster and I shall perish a field hamster." He spotted a delivery truck, it was large like it was going to a faraway place. The cargo door was only slightly open, Beckford had to hurry and get there before the truck started to move. Quickly, he jumped up to the back bumper and squeezed into the back as the truck sped away. The loud sound of the engine overshadowed someone's voice calling for Beckford.  
  
It was a long time since the truck left Manchester. Beckford wanted to know where the truck was going to stop. Seemingly, he wished he had a new life to start over with. The only way to do it was in a dream. He was finished making a makeshift bed to sleep on. As he fell asleep, he knew that he'll reexperience his field hamster life soon.  
  
The next day, Beckford woke up and discovered that the cargo door was open. It had seemed to arrive in a completely different city. He then leaped out of the truck and started to explore the new land.  
  
After hours of walking around, he seemed to be lost. "Drat! How am I supposed to get outta of this crazy city." Just as he was about to give up, he heard a beautiful French-accented voice. "Bonjour, do you seem to be lost, yes?" Beckford turned around, he discovered the most beautiful hamster he's ever seen. She had all white fur with blue ribbons. It was a beautiful sight for Beckford. In a loss for words, he fell into a daydream.  
  
He woke up a while later in a cage of some sort. He quickly leaped from the bed and 'bounced' around the cage. "Lemme out! Lemme out! Lemme out!" Beckford complained like a maniac untiol he saw the beautiful all-white hamster again, "oh uhh... sorry about that." "No no, not your fault," said the French-accent hamster, "you a field hamster, yes?"  
"You could say so. Are you another of those caged up hamsters?"  
"I guess so. But I really like it here. My owner Maria takes care of me really well."  
"I could tell by that."  
"Heehee. Not surprised by that at all."  
"I was born a field hamster and lived to run free. Unfortunately, I was founded by a city boy named Rick. I felt trapped in the craziness of the cage."  
"Oh, vat feels so sad. Sometimes, I vish I could be free too, but I don't vant to vorry Maria."  
"Hey, that gives me a smashing idea. How about we could get away from this smelly cage for an hour or two."  
"Maybe, but I'm still not sure. And this cage is not smelly!"  
"Ha ha ha! Sorry about that. Seriously, it is quite grand."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah, sure whatever. C'mon, you going or what?"  
"Well... I guess for vaybe a little while that vouldn't hurt."  
"Smashing! Let's go!"  
  
Beckford and the all-while hamster departed from the cage, not sure where they were going. They seemed to be silent for the most part until the French-accented hamster pointed to a nearby park. "Let's go over there. Maybe I can learn about your life as a field hamster. By the way, vat is your name?" "My former owner Rick was calling me Beckford. He thought that it would be a good idea for me to be closely named from a soccer player. I forgot his name though." "Beckford...? That sounds like an interesting name. My name is Bijou. I was named after a French word meaning jewel. I bet you figured vat out by now." "Uhh... I guess so." Bijou giggled while Beckford attempted to figure out where Bijou's name came from. "So where am I anyway?" Beckford asked. "I'm glad you asked that. We are in the city of Paris, in France," Bijou replied.  
"So I'm basically in another country?"  
"You got it."  
"I figured that out."  
Bijou giggled. "No you didn't."  
"OK, so I didn't."  
"No, actually you just did."  
"Huh, really?"  
"Yeah. Heehee, I think I just tricked you."  
"Heh you just did."  
"Hey, aren't you going to tell me what a field hamster does."  
"Oh yeah. I forgot." Beckford scanned the park area, it was rather spacious. "Hmm... this seems to be a good sized area."  
"well, if you could say so."  
"The first thing to being a field hamster is that they don't have these silly accessories."  
"So that means I can't wear these ribbons."  
"That's right." Beckford slowly removed one of the ribbons Bijou was wearing.  
"I don't really think it's a good idea..."  
"No, don't worry girl. You'll feel much better without the ribbons. I promise you that."  
"I guess so."  
  
By now, Beckford has removed both of Bijou's ribbons. Now her fur feels a lot more free, especially. "You're wright Beckford," Bijou said, "it does feel a lot better." "That's the ticket," Beckford grinned.  
  
For the next hour, Bijou was learning the way of the field hamster. She was able to find all sorts of nuts and seeds, but not as many as Beckford did. They learned all about each other, and had a great time. "I was glad to talk to another hamster for once," Bijou said, "I hope we'll meet each other again soon." "I hope so," Beckford replied. The two of them slowly brought their lips closer and just before they connect, Bijou quickly pulled away and looked at the horizon. "Oh no," she complained, "I've got to go. Maria will be worried." Bijou then gave Beckford a quick kiss to the cheek and headed home.  
  
"...I never washed that cheek again," Beckford finished. "You mean," Boss inquired, "you actually didn't?" "Well... uh..." Beckford struggled, "I actually did a couple of days later because it's good to feel clean." In the time that Beckford told his story, all the Ham-Hams, except for Hamtaro and Bijou, arrived. "Hey Boss," Oxnard began to ask, "who's that ham-ham that looks like you?" "Oh," Boss snapped back to reality, "well, this is Beckford." "Morning mates," Beckford introduced, "the name's Beckford. I hail from the city of Manchester, England. Born a field hamsters, raised by human Rick, and ran away to find the darling Bijou. Who are you other hamsters?"  
  
First, Dexter and Howdy introduce themselves. "I'm Dexter, a real gentlemen." "Not when you get involved with me." "Oh mind your manners Howdy. You're quite the rude one yourself."  
  
Next was Oxnard, Pashmina, and Penelope. "I am Oxnard. I like sunflower seeds. I also like Pashmina. I guess you could say she's my girlfriend." "Don't worry Oxnard, I am your girlfriend." "Oh yay!" "Ookyoo!" "That is Penelope, she can't talk just yet. And I am Pashmina."  
  
Next, Maxwell, Sandy, and Stan introduce themselves. "Greetings! I am Maxwell. That is Sandy, my girlfriend, and her twin brother Stan." "Like, hi." "Yo! I'm a magnet for girls." "Like, whatever Stan. How come you have none?" "Hey, I'm working on that."  
  
Finally, Panda and Cappy introduce themselves. "I'm Panda. Building things is my passion." "I'm Cappy and I love to wear all kinds of hats."  
  
But there was someone that was forgotten. "The sleeping ham-ham is Snoozer," Boss said, "there's no telling when he will wake up." "Well, it looks like I met all but two of them," Beckford said, "where is that Hamtaro fool and the lovely Bijou?" "How can Hamtaro be a fool?" Oxnard yelled. "Yeah," Sandy said, "like, we're his friends." "Is that so?" Beckford asked. All the ham-hams nodded. Then the place became silent for a while. No one was sure what the other was going to say next, until Boss broke the silence.  
  
"If it wasn't for Hamtaro, none of us would be here in the first place," Boss commented, "besides, he and Oxnard were the first two to discover my place. Sure he may have got the girl which should've been mine, but I can't stay mad forever." "Well, I guess I was a bit too rough on him," Beckford admitted, "heck, anyone want to fancy a little soccer?" All the ham-hams cheered. They knew that Beckford was going to be a good ham-ham afterall. However, no ham-ham knows that he's actually pretending to be their friend...  
  
'Heh, I'll just pretend to be nice to them until that foolish Hamtaro arrives. It won't be long before he'll regret being with the lovely Bijou. Oh, I just love to be evil. Just not all the time.'  
  
(End of story notes: Well I have finally completed chapter 7. I'm glad to tell you that I am not done with the fanfic. From the start, this will be a neverending type of story that will develop with an incredible plat, new characters, and different pairings. Just one more thing, you may have noticed that the chapters are getting shorter. It's not the writer's block, but because of the many things that are now going on, I may have some parts in a 'rushed' basis. However, I still check the spelling, except Bijou's dialogue because of the French accent. Chapter 8 will be coming before the end of the weekend. Don't forget to review and give a rating from 1 to 10.) 


End file.
